Talvisota
by Nemuna
Summary: This is war. 1939 Russia attacks Finland. Tino is a part of the finnish troops and so is his friends. But who is this tall mysterious man? And why can't Tino concentrate on the most important thing at the moment? Why is his head so messed up? Rated M for later chapters( if there will be any/ for violence/ maybe for something else, not too sure yet)


**AN: so I put the translation right after the Finnish version… I don't know if you'll like it, but I thought it would be better than having the translations at the end. That way the story wouldn't make any sense. And all that happens here should be historically right ( a Finnish person here, moi!) and I tried to translate the names of places and things so you can understand it better. My meaning is not to make fun of or any other way say that Russians are bad people. It's just the characters' opinions (and finland's opinion at that time) But enough of that, here's the story:**

* * *

'' Liikkuu, liikkuu! Vipinää kinttuun tai jäät jalkoihin! _/ Move it, move it! Get those legs moving or you'll get run over!_'' A man running past yelled at an exhausted Tino. They were running to the town center where the trucks were waiting. Tino was dressed in a white jacket and pants, he had a gun on his shoulder and black military boots. It was cold. Really cold, minus 20 Fahrenheit, but that's just life. And this was life now.

Russia had just declared war to Finland. They didn't want to seem like they started the war, so they blamed Finnish soldiers for shooting at Russian troops in Mainila. Everything was fake though. Bastards.

It was 30th of March in 1939. Early in the morning and the sun had yet to rise. The freezing cold air making Tino's cheeks turn red, and his shoulders to slump in search of warmth. When he finally came to the trucks, he hopped in and was handed a piece of paper, a pen, a box of cigarettes and matches. The paper was for a letter. You wrote down everything you wanted to say to your family, if you didn't come back. The cigarettes were for nerves.

Tino sat down on the cold car platform with 11 other scared villagers. They were all wearing the same garments. Some were already smoking. Tino coughed at the smoke and curled himself into a ball to feel warmer.

The way there wasn't so long. It only took a couple hours to get to the place they were going to stay at. A few old huts in the middle of the forest. Not good for a family to live in, but good enough for the purpose they were needed.

Tino jumped down to the ground after a few others. He was scared. Really scared.

Can you imagine the feeling of having to fear for your life at all times? For your friends lives, your family. I bet you can't even imagine.

A guy came from behind him. A tall, probably muscular guy. As could be seen through the thick coat. His nose was red and he had a sad smile on his face. He rested his big hand on Tino's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. '' Kaikki hyvin, pikku kaveri?/ Everything ok, little guy?'' He asked in a low hardly understandable voice. Tino nodded nervously.

Actually nothing was okay. He had no idea where all his friends were. His master and the master's wife and their child, who Tino had come to love so dearly over the years. Tino knew they were alive, for now. And hopefully his master would be staying at the same place as him. It would ease his nerves a lot if there was someone he knew in the camp. Hopefully there was. Many trucks had come from the village and all men capable of fighting had been taken.

The big man hummed as a response and walked off. Tino stood there for a while and then slowly went after him. Into one of the huts.

inside was no warmer than out. Only difference was that the wind didn't blow inside. The first thing Tino saw, was a room filled with tables and chairs and people drinking, whatever it was in their mugs. Tino doubted they actually cared at the moment. He sat down at an empty table and took a supposedly clean mug from the center.

A friendly slap on Tino's back woke him up from his daydreams. He quickly looked up to see a familiar face. Mathias Køhler. Tino's master. He smiled happily. He stood up and was closed in a maybe a bit too tight hug. '' Tino. Hyvä että löysin sinut. Nyt voin pitää silmällä ettei ne ryssät nappaa meidän kultapoikaa./ Tino. It's good to see you. Now I can keep an eye out for the Russians so they can't snatch our golden boy.'' He laughed.

'' Kiva nähdä sinuakin Mathias. Mutta voitko päästää irti jo? Meitä tuijotetaan…/ It's good to see you too Mathias. But could you let go already? People are staring at us…'' Tino breathed out against Mathias' chest who just laughed. '' Antaa tuijottaa. Ei minua haittaa./ Let them stare. I don't care.'' he held on for a bit longer and let go. '' Sehän rimmasi!/ That rhymed!'' He sat down opposite Tino and chugged down the rest of his drink. He then slammed the mug on the table. He was going to say something before a loud voice stopped him.

'' Noniin! Olette kaikki varmasti kuulleet miksi me olemme täällä. Ryssät on valehtelevia paskiaisia. Me emme anna heidän nöyryyttää meitä. Tämä on sotaa!/ Okay! You all have probably heard why we are here. The Russians are lying bastards. We will not let them humiliate us. This is war!''

* * *

**I wrote this just to test it out. I don't know if I will ever continue ( depends on the feedback ) This is supposed to be tragic and fluffy and maybe even dirty smut in the later chapters. I don't know yet. Review and tell me, please. I read all of them and take everything in to consideration. Thanks for your time.**


End file.
